Fight For You
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Nathan Scott goes on a business trip with Clay as they return home things started turning wrong. Can Haley and Nathan stay strong and make it through the problems that they have to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey, I know I haven't wrote a story in so long but I decided to do this one. It's a One Tree Hill Fan fiction :)**

**Enjoy guys.**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang Haley James looked at the front door she slowly walked over to the door and opened it to see Lucas. "Luke!" Haley smiled, and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as she shut the door behind them.<p>

"I just came back to Tree Hill how my Hales was." He looked her. "So, how are you?" He quickly said. Haley sighed. "I'm okay, although I miss Nathan, it's only been two weeks without him since he went away with Clay on a business trip." She explained. "It's been pretty quiet, Jamie's hardly home, he's always with Skills, or Chuck. So, I'm by myself most of the time."

Haley walked into the kitchen. "When does Nathan come back?" Lucas asked, as he sat himself down at the kitchen bench. Haley sighed again. "See that's the thing, I have no idea.." She looks down. "He hasn't called for a few days." Haley leans her elbows on the kitchen bench and rests her hands on her chin. "How long are you staying for?" Haley looked at Lucas. "Only until tomorrow. I have big news though." Lucas said while smiling. "What is it?" Lucas paused. "Peyton and I are pregnant." Haley's eyes widened. "Oh, wow Luke that's great! Congratulations." Haley hugs Lucas. "Thanks." Lucas smiled again.

"Well, I'm going to see everyone else, I'll come back over later?" Lucas said while getting up and slowly walking over to the front door, with Haley following him. "Okay, hopefully Jamie will be home then. He always asks about you, you know?" Haley smiles, and opens the door for Lucas. "I look forward to seeing him again, I might go down to the River Court he might be there anyways, call me if you need anything okay Hales?" Haley nods, as Lucas walks out. Haley shuts the door and takes a deep breath.

Haley moped around the house until the doorbell rang, and her son Jamie walked inside from hanging out with Skills. "Thanks for looking after Jamie, Skills." Haley slightly smiles.

"Anytime Haley James-Scott." He smiles at Haley and Jamie. "I'll see you later Jamie." Skills leaves, as it was just Haley and Jamie.

Jamie goes to walk upstairs to his room. "Jamie?" Haley follows him and stands at the bottom of the stairs, Jamie turns around.

"Yeah, mamma?" "Come and spend some time with your mother, we can have a mother, son night?" A smile appeared on Haley's face. "What do you say Jamie?" Jamie slightly smiled.

"Sorry mamma, I seen uncle Lucas before and he asked Chuck and I to play some basket ball with him tonight." Jamie looked down.

"Oh." Haley started to say. "That's okay Jamie. You go and have fun with uncle Lucas and Chuck." Jamie nods and runs up to his room, as Haley sighs deeply and starts to think about Nathan and wondering why he hasn't called her for a few days. Maybe he was just busy with clients and with Clay.

* * *

><p>Later that night the doorbell rang yet again for the third time today, Haley paused the TV, and got up to answer the door, as Jamie ran straight past her and answered the door before she could. It was Lucas and Chuck was standing beside him. "Hi Luke." Haley smiles.<p>

"Hey Hales. I hope you don't mind me stealing your other boy away from you for a while?"

Haley shakes her head. "No, it's fine. It will be good for him to spend some time with uncle Lucas."Lucas walked inside a bit while Jamie and Chuck talk about basket ball and their plan to beat Lucas.

"Has Nate called you yet Hales?" Lucas sounded a bit concerned.

"No, I haven't. I feel like I'm checking my phone every 5 seconds waiting for that picture of Nathan to show up on my phone so that I know that he is finally calling me. I really miss him Luke." Haley looks down.

"He will call soon, don't worry Hales." Lucas reassured her. I better get these boys out to the River Court. I'll see you in a bit Haley." He smiled, and gave her a quick hug and left with the boys.

Haley walked back to the lounge room and sat down on the lounge as she was alone once again. She pressed play on the remote, as she sat there watching Nathan and Haley's wedding video. She smiled as soon as she seen Nathan and when he said 'I do' a tear fall down her cheek, as that was one of the happiest days of her life as when she was officially Mrs Nathan Scott. Haley turned off the TV and kept herself busy until Jamie came home.

Jamie walked through the front door once again, laughing at what Lucas just said. "Thanks for taking him out Luke." Lucas nods.

"I'm going to bed mamma, I'm tired." "Okay Jamie, give mamma a kiss?" Jamie quickly gave Haley a kiss on her cheek, he waved to Lucas and ran up to his room.

"Still nothing?" Lucas quickly asks.

Haley shakes her head. "No, I don't know if I should call him, but I don't know. He told me that he would call me back but that was a two days ago. Should I be worried?" Haley asked her best friend as her voice started to sound worried.

"No, I don't think so. He's with Clay he should be fine. Listen I have to go now, I'll come and see you tomorrow before I leave for my flight." Haley nods. "Okay, bye Luke." Lucas left.

Haley decided to give Nathan a call, she puts the phone to her ear and waits to hear his voice on the other end. "Hello?"

Haley sighed of relief to hear his voice and to know that he was okay.

"Nathan. I'm so glad that you picked up. When are you coming home? I miss you." Haley blurted out without letting Nathan answer any of them.

"Hey Hales. You called at a bad time. I really have to go. I'll call you back tomorrow okay baby. I love you."

"But, that's what you.." Before Haley could even finish what she was about to say, on the other end of the line was dead. And Nathan was gone. "Said the other night..."

Haley slowly moved the phone away from her ear, even though he was gone she still had said out loud what she wanted to say to him and sat it in front of her on the kitchen table. 'What is going on? Maybe he is just stressed out about his clients and is really busy. But Nathan would of never had done to me completely hang up on my before. I want answers which I know I'm not going to get. I feel sad, and alone. I hope for my sake that Nathan comes home soon.

**Authors Note: I would like atleast three reviews on this before I upload the next chapter :) **

**I hope that you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey, Thank you for reviewing this :)**

**Here is the next Chapter, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next day Haley woke up to the sound of Jamie knocking on her bedroom door, she opened her eyes and looked to the her bedroom door. "Come in Jamie." Jamie walked in. Haley gave her son a quick smile and looked at her phone. Still no messages, or phone calls from Nathan since last night.<p>

"Mum, have you heard from dad lately?" He looked at his mum, as he hopped onto the bed. Haley shook her head.

"Not since last night and even then we didn't really talk for long." Haley replied, sighing deeply.

"Oh." Haley seen her son look down as she could tell he misses his dad. "You miss your father don't you Jamie?"

"I do mamma, it was good to have Lucas around but he's leaving today." Jamie still had his head down while he was talking. Haley hugged her son tight.

"It'll be okay, your father will be home soon. Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Haley fakes a smile.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?" Jamie sounded excited. "Sure." Haley smiled at her son. Jamie looked at his mum smiled and jumped off the bed and ran to his bedroom to get dressed, a few mintues later Haley heard the sound of running footsteps running down the hallway and down the stairs. Jamie heard a few more noises coming from downstairs.

Haley got up and got dressed and slowly walked downstairs to see what the noises were to see her husband standing in the lounge room with Jamie. "Nathan!" A smile appeared on her face, as she finally got to see her husband.

"Hey Hales." He smiled back at her, Haley hugs Nathan tight, as he brushes his lips against hers gently.

"I'm glad your home Nathan. I've missed you. But later when Jamie goes to school. Can we have a talk?" Nathan nods, as he thought it must have been about the phone call last night.

"Sure Hales." Nathan replied.

Haley walks into the kitchen and starts to make pancakes. Haley turns around to see her husband and son talking on the lounge she smiled as Jamie was smiling and laughing at Nathan. A few minutes later. "James Lucas Scott, your pancakes are ready!" She shouts, and puts the plate of pancakes on the kitchen bench with a glass of milk next to it.. Jamie ran to the table and starts shoving pancakes in his mouth. "Gosh, slow down there buddy!" She laughs at him. "Your father isn't going to eat them all on you." She looks at Nathan as he laughs; she also gives him a plate of pancakes. She stands back and watches the two most important people in her life, she smiled and walks outside to check the mailbox as Lucas was standing near the mailbox. "Luke, hey!" She slightly smiles.

"Hey Haley, I just came back to see you and Jamie before I go for my flight." He slowly walks over to her, and hugs her tightly. "Nathan's home!" Haley bursts out, smiling.

"That's great. I better go and say bye so you and Nathan can have some alone time then." Lucas nudges her and chuckles, as they walk into the house. Jamie runs to Lucas.

"I'm going to miss you uncle Lucas!" Jamie hugs Lucas tight.

"I'm going to miss you too little man!" Lucas smiles at Jamie. "Hey Nate. Good to see that you are home. Haley couldn't stop talking about you." Lucas shakes Nathan's hand, as they both look at Haley.

"Oh, is that right." Nathan looks at Haley and smiles. Haley blushes a bit.

"I should be going before I miss my flight it was good to see you all." He smiled once again and started to head out the front door.

"Bye Luke!" Haley says, as she follows him out. Lucas hugs her once again. "Bye Hales." He gets into a taxi and drives away. Haley walks back into the house.

Haley grabs the car keys off the table. "It's time for school Jamie, come on." Jamie nods and grabs his bag. "Hales, I'll take him to school?" Nathan gets up and takes the car keys off her and kisses her on the cheek. "Let's go Jamie." He quickly walks out with Jamie making sure that he had his phone on him.

Haley watches her son and husband walk out of the house. Haley waited for Nathan to come back home, Nathan walks into his house to see Haley waiting there for him. "Nathan, we need to talk now." Haley quickly said. "Sure Hales." Nathan's phone started to ring; he looked at the caller id, his face looked worried.

"I.." He looks up at Haley as her face dropped, he could tell she was sad and disappointed.

"I, have to take this Hales, it's Clay about a client." He walks out answering the phone. "Oh, hey Clay." Haley put her head on the kitchen bench and sighed a few times. She then walked outside and sat on the steps near the pool, holding her head in her hands, just waiting for Nathan to get off the phone. As time passed, Haley went to pick up Jamie since Nathan was too busy with the fourth phone call within the last few hours.

"Hey little man!" Haley tried to sound happy as her son got into the car.

"Hey mum." Jamie replied. "I'm going to go over to Skills', is that okay?"

Haley looks at his son, and nods. "Yeah, sure. I'll drop you off there now okay?" Haley said, as she started the car. They soon arrive at Skills's house. "Just call me if you need me okay Jamie?" Jaime nodded, and got out of the car. Haley waited until Jamie was inside she gave Skills a wave and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Nathan?" Haley called as she walked through the front door. She could see him in the distance he was outside on his phone again. He started to make Haley wonder if it was about his 'clients' or if Nathan was hiding something from her. Haley walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner for the both of them.<p>

An hour passed Haley served dinner for two. She set the table out with the lights dimmed down, candles lit and a red rose in the middle of the table to make it look romantic. "I hope this works, so he can get his mind off his work for a while." Haley walks into their bedroom to find Nathan. "Nathan, dinners ready." Nathan stopped talking and put his hand over the phone.

"Haley I'm busy and I don't have time for dinner right now, sorry." He didn't sound very convincing that he was sorry. Haley started to feel more alone then ever even though Nathan was back it felt like he never came home. Haley walked downstairs to where she had the table set out just for the two of them. She thought that maybe they could have some alone time since he only just got back without telling her. She blew out the candles, and left Nathan's dinner in the spot that they should be sitting at now, talking, laughing, just like they used to be. Haley ate a few bites of her dinner that she prepared and threw the rest in the bin. She sat down on the lounge, as Jamie came through the door smiling and laughing at Skills.

"Hey Haley James-Scott." Skills said as he was hugging Jamie.

"Hey Skills. Thanks for taking care of Jamie again." Haley replied, as she didn't look at Skills, she was just staring at the TV.

"I'll see you guys later." Skills walked out, as Jamie came and sat with his mum.

"Hey mamma. Did you and dad have some 'alone time'?" Haley felt Jamie nudge her.

"No Jamie, we did nothing. Your father's been too busy.-" She stops in mid sentence and looks at her son. "You little man shouldn't be asking me that kind of stuff" Haley started tickling her son, as he started to laugh loud. Nathan came downstairs to see what was so funny, both Haley and Jamie looked at Nathan as Haley stopped tickling Jamie. "Jamie, I think you should go and get ready for bed now." Haley said, looking back at Jamie with a serious look on her face.

Jamie looks at Haley and then Nathan, nods and walks upstairs quickly to his room. Haley looks away from Nathan, and turns the TV up louder.

"Haley?" Nathan slightly shouts at her.

Haley pretends that she didn't hear him and keeps on watching the TV.

"Haley?" Nathan shouts even louder, he walks closer to her and stands in front of her way of the tv so the only thing she can see is him.

"Move Nathan." Haley tries to move to the other side of the lounge so she could see past Nathan but it was no use. "Move Nathan!" Haley's voice was starting to get louder and angrier.

"No Haley I'm not moving. We can finally talk now." He faked a smile.

"I don't want to talk anymore Nathan." Haley looks at Nathan.

Nathan turns the TV off. "Haley, please?" Nathan begged. Nathan sat next to her on the lounge, and grabbed her hand.

"No, Nathan. I've had to wait long enough for us to talk. Maybe tomorrow if you're not busy then we can talk okay." Haley takes her hand away and gets up, she starts shaking her head.

"Haley." Nathan turns around to where Haley was. Haley ignored him and went upstairs to check on Jamie, and then went to their bedroom.

Nathan sighed. "Damn it." Nathan walked into the kitchen to see the table with blown out candles and a red rose slowly dying. "Oh, Haley." Nathan now felt guilty that he neglected her the entire day that he was here all because of these phone calls he has been getting. He eventually, walked upstairs to his son's room and looked at him while he was peacefully sleeping. He then made it to their bedroom, Haley had her back faced from the door, Nathan shut the door, slowly walked over to the wardrobe and get pajama shorts and a white singlet and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, and then got into bed with Haley, trying not to wake her up he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I would like atleast 3 reviews for the next Chapter :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi - I know I haven't got the three reviews that I would of liked in Chapter two. But I wanted to upload this Chapter.**

**Enjoy! :) :)**

* * *

><p>Haley opened her eyes to find the sun shining in through the window she looked beside her to see no sign of Nathan. Even though she was annoyed at him, she still wished that he was laying there next to her. Haley got up and walked downstairs to find that Jamie had already been taken to school. She followed the smell of food and ended up in walking into the kitchen to see her husband cooking breakfast.<p>

"Hales, you're finally awake." He smiles at her, and sits a plate of bacon and eggs on the table, there were two eggs and a strip of bacon on the plate it was made into a smiley face. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'll make it up to you. But for right now, I still have some things to sort out, so I might be a bit distanced from you today, again. I have to go out and meet up with Clay and another client, so I'll be pretty busy today." Nathan explained as he looked at her.

Haley looked down at the plate of food and slightly smiled at the presentation of her breakfast, she looked up at Nathan. "Oh, well I guess that's okay Nathan. I just want us to spend some time together okay?" Haley said, as she sounded serious.

"Okay Hales." He looked at his watch. "I have to go now. Bye baby." Nathan gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Haley decided to call Brooke she thought that Brooke could keep her company while Nathan was out. She called Brooke's number.

"Hey Haley." Brooke answered, as she sounded worried and distracted.

"Everything okay Brooke, you sound worried." Haley asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine. Listen I really have to go Hales, I've got a business meeting." Brooke quickly said. "Bye." She hanged up.

_Haley's thoughts:_

'_What is up with everyone being so 'busy' and hanging up on me? Haley looked at her phone as a picture of Nathan was there. She sighed and locked her phone. Is everyone keeping secrets. I need to know what's going on.' _

A while later Haley hears the front door open Nathan walks through the front door of his home, he shuts the door behind him.

"Nathan?" Haley calls from the kitchen. Soon after Nathan appears near the door.

"Yeah Hales?" Nathan replies, while he was playing with his phone.

"Please put your phone away Nathan! You've hardly spent any time with me since you've been home. I'm starting to think that.." Haley gets interrupted by his ringtone. Nathan looks at Haley and quickly answers it, Haley starts to feel the anger running through her.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted at her husband Nathan had already walked out into the lounge room. Haley follows him she's never felt so much anger run through her like this before, she grabs the phone off him and ends the call she hides it behind her back.

"Nathan just stop it! Stop it with all the phone calls, and going out.." Haley shouts even louder at him.

"Haley, I can't it's about business.." Nathan tries to get his back phone from Haley but Haley moves back so he couldn't get it. "Give me give me m phone Haley! Stop mucking around!" Nathan shouts.

"Nathan I know that you're hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Haley shouts back at him. "All you've been doing is ignoring me completely. I'm your wife Nathan you should put me first! Now tell me what's going on with you? No one is telling me anything!" Haley gets closer to his face. Nathan ends up grabbing his phone off her.

"I think this is mine." Nathan said, getting closer to her face as well. "Can you just trust me with this?"

Nathan's phone starts to ring again. "DON'T answer it Nathan." Nathan looks at his ringing phone then back at Haley. "I'm sorry Hales. I have too." Nathan sighs and slowly answers it. "Hello." Nathan said and looked guilty about answering it.

Haley lets out a deep sigh. "Whatever. I'm out of here." Haley grabs her keys and walks out.

"Haley wait!" Nathan calls out to her, but she already walked out the front door.

Haley got in the car and started to think about what she could do to find out what she should do about what Nathan is up too.

_Haley's thoughts:_

'_I have to get Nathan's phone to find out what's going on. I need to know. I want my husband back. I need to distract him somehow I'll ask Jamie.'_

Haley drove around for a while and eventually went to pick up Jamie they headed back to the house. "Jamie?" Haley stopped the car in the driveway.

"Yeah mamma?" Jamie unbuckled his seatbelt. While turning to his mother.

"You should ask your dad to play some basket ball with you in the backyard?" Haley suggested, faking a weak smile.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Okay mamma." He got out of the car and ran inside.

"Dad?" Jamie shouts out.

"In here Jame." Nathan shouted back, he was in the dining room sitting at the table.

Jamie ran to the dining room to find his father sitting at the table talking on his phone again. "Dad?" Jamie repeated again, he stood behind him smiling slightly.

"Hang on." Nathan said, and quickly put his hand over the speaker part of the phone and looked up at his smiling son. "Yes Jamie?" Nathan asked.

Haley walked in a little while after Jamie, she stood there in the dining room near the door watching what Nathan was going to say to his son.

"Do you want to go and play some basketball in the backyard with me?" Jamie asked, as he smiled even bigger.

"Oh, I don't know Jamie, I'm pretty busy." Nathan sighed.

"Please daddy?" Jamie begged. "I already have my basketball!" Jamie pointed to his basketball under his arm.

"Jamie, look I'm busy right now maybe we can tomorrow." Nathan looked away, just as Jamie's smile slowly faded. "Sorry son." Nathan put his phone back to his ear. "Okay, I'm back. Now what were we talking about?" Nathan says, as he turns to looks back at Jamie and Haley, Jamie walked away with his head down. Haley shaked her head at Nathan.

"Come on Jame. I'll make you a snack." Haley quickly said. She put her hand on her sons back and walked him into the kitchen. "What do you want Jame?" Haley asks, as she looks through the fridge.

"I want to know why dad is being like this." Jamie asks, as he sighs and puts his basketball on the chair next to him and rests his head on the table.

"Jame, I'm sure your father will come back to normal soon Haley said, Jamie looked up at his mum with sadness in his eyes. Haley got out a packet of chips. "Want a sandwich and chips?" Haley asked. There was no reply.

"Mum, I know that you and dad haven't been spending much time together. I heard you and dad fighting the other night." Jamie looked down again.

"Oh Jamie, we weren't fighting we were just talking okay? It's going to be okay." Haley tried to assure him.

"Okay mamma." Jamie fakes a smile.

Haley makes Jamie's snack and hands it over to him. "Try not to worry about your father. It will all work itself out." Haley slightly smiled. "Now eat up little man."

* * *

><p>Haley walked upstairs to the bathroom, she looked in the medicine cabinet for sunscreen for Jamie. Haley was moving things around in the cabinet as she seen something gold and shiny. She picked it up it was Nathan's wedding ring. "What's this doing in here?" Haley puts it in her pocket. She walked back downstairs and hands Jamie sunscreen. "Put this on if you're going to go outside okay?" Jamie nods.<p>

Haley walks out into the dining room where Nathan still was sitting there in the same seat. "Nathan?" Haley said, as she sat down next to him.

Nathan looks at her. "Okay, bye." Nathan finally hangs up. "Yes Haley?" Nathan turns to look at her.

Haley grabs Nathan's hand. "Nathan we need to talk now." Haley said, she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Okay, I'm listening." Nathan replied.

"Why are you getting so many phone calls? You never used to get that many before you went away now, all of a sudden as soon as you get back phone call after phone call. You are neglecting me and your son Jamie. Don't you care Nathan?" Haley gets closer to him.

"I do care Haley." Nathan takes his hand away and gets up.

"Then show me that you do, because lately it doesn't seem like you do. If you're hiding something and not telling me about it, then you must not trust me enough. I thought we were married?"

Nathan nods. "We are Hales."

Haley looks at his hand as he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. "It doesn't seem or look like it?" Haley pointed to his hand that his wedding ring would be on.

Nathan hides his hand. "I had to take it off while we were going through the security and the metal detectors at the airport I just forgot to put it back on i've been too busy an too distracted lately." Nathan sighs. "I'm sorry Hales. I will wear it again.. soon." Nathan quickly said and started walking away from her.

"Don't bother Nathan!" Haley shouted.

Nathan turned around. "What do you want from me Haley?"

"I want the truth, and I want my husband back! You've been so secretive and sneaky lately. It seems like everyone has secrets these days except me I really think that you should at least make time for your son, and if you have time with me." Haley walks past him she put something in his hand and kept walking. "Whatever Nathan."

Nathan looks at his hand to find his wedding ring. He sighs again. 'I was telling the truth about that.' Nathan put it back on and walked out into the kitchen to find Haley helping Jamie put sunscreen on his face. "Jame, do you want to still play some basket ball with me?" Nathan said, as he walked near them.

Jamie looked at Haley. Haley nods. "Okay dad." Jamie smiles. As Nathan and Jamie walk outside and start to shoot hoops together, Jamie was smiling and laughing with his dad.

Haley slightly smiles while she was watching them, and looks over to the kitchen bench to find Nathan's phone sitting right there. Haley sat her hand right next to his phone.

_Haley's thoughts._

'_Should I, shouldn't I? I'm not that kind of person. Am I? I want and need answers and this is the only thing that is going to help me right now.' _

Haley couldn't control herself she grabs Nathan's phone and unlocked it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys liked it. I would like three reviews please. :)<strong>

** Make sure you guys review the sooner I get reviews the sooner the next Chapter will be up. I have also already written up the next two Chapters already :) :)**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here is the next Chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Haley took a deep breath and looked through Nathan's recent calls. She saw two numbers that were unknown in his phone. Haley called one of them.<p>

A young man answered the call. "Hey Nate. Did you get it sorted yet?" The man asked.

As Haley panicked and hanged up. "Oh my gosh. Who was that?" Haley looked through his messages, to find messages from the other unknown number she looked through it there were messages that said, 'I need you Nate." And "I think I'm in love with you, we need to be together, or things will change." Haley's eyes widened and she quickly got out of his messages and put his phone back where it was before she touched it, she quickly got up and called Quinn.

"Hey Hales. How are you?" Quinn asked.

"Not good. Listen, has Clay been acting weird lately?" Haley asked quickly.

"What's wrong Hales? Clay's has been acting kind of sneaky lately. Why?" Quinn started to sound concerned.

"I think Nathan and Clay are hiding something from us. Nathan is always on his phone he hasn't spent any time with me. I'm getting concerned about it, and when I ask him about it he just denies it and tells me he can't tell and to just trust him and usually walks away. I... Looked through his phone earlier Quinn. I' m not proud of it but, I had to do it. I was curious." Haley sighed, but felt better that she told someone what she had done.

"Oh, what did you find?" Quinn asked.

"There were two unknown numbers, so I called one of them and a guy answered asking me if Nate sorted something out. And I also looked through his messages and there were just messages after messages from someone who I think is a girl she kept on saying that she needs Nate and that they should be together. That might be why Nate wasn't wearing his wedding ring. I found it in the bathroom Quinn. I don't know what to do, I feel guilty for snooping through his phone like that but I needed to find out at least something, Nathan won't tell me anything!" Haley explained, she sighed again.

"Okay Haley, calm down we will figure this out together. Maybe Clay is just helping Nathan out with whatever they need to sort out. I'll call you if I find out anything from Clay okay? Just try to be happy and try not to argue while Jamie is there. I can always take him out one day for a bit if you need to talk to Nathan and maybe Clay alone?"

Haley nods. "Okay thanks for listening Quinn, I feel like everyone is hiding secrets. I'll see you later bye Quinn." Haley waits for Quinn to say 'bye' back and she hangs up. Haley heard the back door shut she jumps from the sound of the door and walks into the kitchen where the sweaty, out of breath boys were standing.

"Did you boys have fun?" Haley asks, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, it was good." Nathan replied. Nathan's phone started to ring and vibrate on the kitchen bench Nathan sighs and looks at his phone.

"Jamie, go upstairs and shower and get ready for dinner okay?" Haley looks at Jamie, he nodded and slowly walked to the stairs.

"Nathan. I need to talk to you again." Haley sounded more serious this time.

"Fine Hales." Nathan said, as he turned off his phone. "What's wrong?" Nathan sat down on the kitchen bench looking at Haley.

"Nathan I want to honest with you as much as I can so I need to make a confession okay?" Haley said as she looked at Nathan.

"Okay, I'm listening. You finally have my full attention."

"When you were outside before playing basketball with Jamie, you left your phone sitting on the kitchen bench and I." Haley stops and sighs. "Went through your phone Nathan." Haley said as she put her head down.

"What? Why Haley?" Nathan started to raise his voice it sounded annoyed and angry.

"Nathan, I know that you're hiding something from me and you're not telling me anything so I had to find out something. And from what I've heard and seen on your phone I think you should tell me the truth right now Nathan?" Haley gets closer to Nathan. "What is going on with you?"

"No Haley. I can't tell you right now." Nathan said still raising his voice he sounded more annoyed than ever.

"Why not? Whatever happened to not keeping secrets from each other no matter how bad things get?"

"Because Haley I can't. I don't want this to ruin us, so please just let me sort this out. And when I'm ready I'll tell you. But for right now, it stays a secret. And don't go through my phone again Haley." Nathan bangs down his hand on the table and gets up in frustration.

"I had a right to go through it! I wanted answers Nathan!" Haley started to shout.

"This conversation is over Haley." Nathan turns around to walk away.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER GIRL NATHAN! I SEEN THE MESSAGES. I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" Haley yells loudly, as tears start to run down her cheeks.

Nathan turns around. "No Haley I'm not!" Nathan shouts back at her.

"Then why were there messages from another girl!" Haley cries even more.

"Haley It's not what it looks like honestly. I would never hurt you like that." Nathan explains.

"You know what I don't want to hear it anymore I know what I saw." Haley goes to walk out.

Nathan grabs her arm. "Hales, please believe me? I'm telling you the truth I swear. There are just some things I need to work out okay, just give me some time."

Haley shakes her head. "I don't know if I can wait much longer Nathan. I want my husband back." Haley breaks free of Nathan's grip on her arm, as she walks out to find Jamie standing in the lounge room as he had heard everything. Haley wipes her tears away and kneels down in front of Jamie.

"I love you James Lucas Scott. Everything will be okay." Haley hugs her son, and walks upstairs as the door slams shut.

Nathan walks out to see Jamie just standing there was a sad look on his face. He walks over to him. "Want to go for ice cream Jame? I think we need to have a chat?"

Jamie nods. "Okay dad."

Nathan wrote Haley a note.

_Haley James Scott. _

_I'm taking Jamie out for ice cream, I think I need to cheer him up._

_When I get back, we need to sort some things out okay._

_We will be back soon. _

_I love you Haley James Scott._

_Love, _

_Nathan xo._

Nathan put the note on the kitchen bench hoping that she will see it, they left for ice cream. Nathan drove to the River court while they sat on the bench and ate their ice creams.

"Dad?" Jamie asked, while taking a lick from his chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah buddy?" Nathan looks at Jamie.

"Are you and mamma going to be okay? I'm worried. You guys have been fighting a lot. I think that you should spend more time with mamma, she's lonely and I know she's been sad lately, she really needs you." Jamie said and kept on eating his ice cream.

"I know buddy, your mother and I will be okay. I promise." Nathan faked a smile and rubbed his son's back.

* * *

><p>Haley eventually left her bedroom and walked downstairs as it was very quiet. "Nathan? Jamie?" Haley yelled out, all she could hear was her voice echoing throughout the house. Haley looked in every room and ended up in the kitchen to see the note from Nathan she read it and slightly smiled. She still misses him even though he is here, she started to think about Nathan it made her smile. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Haley sighed and put the note down and walked towards the door, she turned the handle to see a brunette girl standing there.<p>

"Is Nathan here?" The girl asked, she was almost shouting. "He has his phone turned off I haven't been able to reach him for an hour and a half now!"

"Uh, I'm sorry who are you?" Haley asked, but in the back of her mind she had an idea on who it was.

"Where is he?" She yelled, and pushed Haley out of the way she was looking around inside the house. "Nathan where are you?" There was no reply back. "Nathan?" She kept on shouting out his name a few times.

Haley turned around to face her. "Your that bitch that is trying to steal my husband away from me aren't you?" Haley yelled at her.

The girl laughed. "I know exactly who you are. And after I'm done with you he will be your ex husband. Oh, I'm Isabella. Isabella Tokinns." An evil smile appeared on her face.

"Excuse me. Nathan is mine. Nathan is not here. I think it's time you get your insecure, skank ass out of my house right now!" Haley screamed right in her face.

"Fine, but I'll be back!" The girl yells. She goes to walk out, but turns around and faces Haley she punches Haley in the face. "Don't ever yell in my face again. And it will get worse if you and Nathan don't get a divorce. We shared something special, we slept together and it was fantastic, that was when he went away to see my brother for business. Nathan belongs to me, you bitch." She yells again and walks out.

Haley holds her eye. And slams the door behind her locking it. Haley falls to the ground crying.

* * *

><p>"We should go home Jame, your mum's probably waiting for us since it's getting late." Nathan gets up.<p>

Jamie nods and follows his dad to their car, soon after they arrived back at their house to notice that the house was dark Nathan unlocked the front door and walked in and turned the lights on in the house. He finds Haley in the lounge room crying into her knees. Nathan rushes over to her.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked worried.

"Nothing Nathan I'm perfectly fine." Haley lied as he could tell she was being sarcastic and she was lying. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Haley look at me please?" Nathan looked down at her to try and see her face.

Haley slowly looked up at her husband, with tears still running down her face and a black eye. "This is what's wrong Nathan?" Haley pointed to her black eye and throws her hands up in the air. "I'm so confused Nathan!" Haley shouts.

"Who did this to you?" Nathan asked, getting closer to her.

"Your crazy new girlfriend Nathan! She showed up here asking me where you were, threatening me and then she punched me. This needs to stop right now Nathan! I need to know what's going on before I get hurt again or worse if anyone else does because of this!" Haley gets up and turns around to see Jamie standing there.

"Mamma are you okay?" Jamie looked at her eye, and ran to her he hugged her tight.

"I'm fine Jame." Haley kneels down to his height. "Can you go up to your room and I'll come up and tuck you in I'll be there in a few minutes?" Haley asked, faking a smile.

Jamie nodded, as he kissed her cheek the same cheek that had the black eye. "Okay mamma." Jamie ran upstairs.

Haley turns around to face Nathan. "Fix this Nathan! Please? Make everything better for us, for Jamie." Haley begged. "She told me some things. I don't know whether to believe her or not." Haley sighed.

"Don't believe anything that she said to you Hales." Haley walked over and gently kissed him on the cheek. She goes to walk out but stops and turns around.

"Nathan Scott, no matter what I will fight for you." Haley takes a deep breath. "Always."

"And Forever." Nathan quickly finished her sentence. They both smile.

Haley walks out, and leaves Nathan just standing there in shock and a worried look on his face. Haley slowly walked upstairs and into Jamie's room he was already in bed.

"Goodnight Jamie." Haley kisses her son's forehead and looked at him.

"Goodnight mamma. I know that we will be okay because you and dad love each other and I know that you guys can survive anything." Jamie smiles.

Haley just stood there smiling. "Thanks buddy." Haley walks out slightly shutting the door.

Haley looked in the hallway to see Nathan standing there holding an ice pack. Haley ran to him she hugged him tight. "I love you Nathan Scott so much." Haley yelled. "Even though I'm extremely annoyed at you. I still love you." Haley admitted.

"I love you too Haley James Scott." Nathan kisses her head. "I promise I'll tell you everything soon. I'm sorry for what she did to your eye you didn't deserve that, and just don't believe anything that came out of her mouth because it's probably a lie. Just remember I would never do anything to hurt our family." Nathan apologized and sounded serious. Nathan hands Haley the ice pack he got for her eye.

"I'll forgive you when you tell me to the truth because honestly I don't know who to believe and what to believe anymore I just want us to go back to normal already. Come on, let's go to sleep it's been a long day." Haley drags Nathan to the bedroom, as Haley fell asleep in Nathan's arms. Nathan laid there looking at Haley and smiling thinking about how perfect she was and he wasn't letting her go ever. Nathan stared at the ceiling of their bedroom and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Make sure you guys review! You will find out what is going on soon enough :) <strong>

**Also, Violet: I haven't yet worked out what Haley will be doing. I think she will start teaching :) But I will get to that. **

**I wasn't sure about the ending guys, so let me know if you guys liked it or not? :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing :)**

**-Ashleigh**


End file.
